Ahim y Marvelous
by 10969Galleta
Summary: Los años pasaron, pero la aventura que tuvieron los seis nunca la olvidaran. Al llegar al mundo de los Zangyack, encontrarán cosas que nunca se hubieran imaginado. Una de ellas es el amor, y la otra es un hermano buscando venganza. ¿Quieres saber más? Te invito a leer ésta historia.
1. Chapter 1

— _¡Gokai Change!_ — gritaron todos los gokaigers, y al milisegundo ya estaban con sus trajes.

— _Gokai Red._ — se presentó Marvelous, con su típico acento despreocupado.

— _Gokai Blue._ — se presentó Joe, igual o más que Marvelous.

— _Gokai Yellow._ — se presentó Luka, entusiasmada por pelear.

— _Gokai Green_. — se presentó Doc entusiasta, igual que Luka.

— _Gokai Pink._ — se presentó Ahim, cual princesa.

— _Gokai ¡Silver!_ — se presentó Gai de la misma manera que Luka y Doc.

— _Kaizoku Sentai, ¡Gokaiger!_ — se presentaron los piratas juntos, demostrando su orgullo de ser parte de los _Super Sentai._

— Vaya, si son los piratas buscados en toda la galaxia. Me harán rico por entregarlos a todos…— pensó en voz alta aquella cosa rara.

— Sigue soñando, que nosotros te despertaremos… — espetó Luka.

— Chicos, ¡Hagamos un espectáculo! — exclamó Marvelous, haciendo que todos corran con sus armas hacia aquel monstruo.

Joe fue el primero en atacar, con su elegante forma de usar la espada, como todo un espadachín.

Seguido de él entró Luka, que con ayuda de Doc saltó para atacar. Y con la espada que había intercambiado con Ahim, formó una equis con las dos espadas.

Era el turno de Ahim y Doc, el rubio estaba arrodillado, mientras que la morena estaba detrás. Listos para disparar, cuando Luka terminó, ellos ya sabían que era su turno cuando la primera ya se había quitado del blanco. Dispararon sin dudar, pero su oponente pudo esquivar todas las balas.

Ahim enfureció, sin razón alguna. Sacó una Ranger Key.

— _¡Gokai Change!_ — exclamó Ahim, sin esperar que todos se convirtieran en aquellos Sentai que ella había elegido.

 _¡Go-Onger!_

A una rapidez dinámica, Ahim atacó a su oponente, dejándolo mareado por intentar seguir su ritmo.

Marvelous admiraba detrás de ése casco a la rosa, y su increíble y mejorada forma de atacar. Desde que se fueron de la Tierra, Ahim cambió mucho. Contando lo sucedido aquí, también. Pero, su forma adorable todavía no se había ido, por suerte. Todo lo sucedido había cambiado a Ahim, y a Marvelous le llamó la atención su manera de atacar, de ser, de sonreír, y en varias otras.

— ¡Chicos, usemos éstos! — sugirió Doc una vez que Ahim terminó, sacando de la burbuja al rojo.

— _¡Gokai Change!_

 _¡Shinkenger!_

— ¡Rekka Daizantou! — exclamó Marvelous empezando a girar el mismo dándole más intensidad al ataque. Cuando por fin todo el fuego acumulado ya era bastante, decidió atacar de una vez.

Con un elegante giro, Marvelous atravesó a aquel monstruo. Dándole espacio a los demás.

— ¡Watter Arrow! — era el turno de Joe, con su lanza apuntó el Zangyack. Múltiples flechas disparó, y todas en el blanco.

— ¡Heaven Fan! — Ahim lanzó fuertes ráfagas de viento, causándole bastante daño a su enemigo.

— ¡Land Slicer! — Luka arrojó su boomerang, dándole con el mismo en varias partes del cuerpo. El boomerang regresó de su viaje y la Yellow lo atrapó sin problemas.

— ¡Wood Spear! — con su lanza y varios movimientos cómicos, Hakase con su último golpe logró derribarlo. No solo Ahim había mejorado, cuando él vio entrenar a su compañera bastante duro, él no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Sakanamaru! ¡Hyaku Mai Oroshi! — Gai emocionado por su turno que esperaba con ansias, atacó sin dudar, cien cortes exactos y perfectos.

 _ **N/A: Hyaku Mai Oroshi: Danza de los Cien Cortes.**_

Los seis le dieron la espalda a la enorme explosión y listos para la foto; posaron. (?)

— Presa fácil, ¿eh? — pensó Joe en voz alta, acariciando sus muñecas.

— Parece que sin Warz y Akudos no son nada. — concluyó Marvelous, cruzándose de brazos. En eso, el estómago de alguien detrás de él rugió tal como el de un león. El Silver frotó su estómago, en un intento fallido de calmarlo.

— Chicos… no sé ustedes… pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. No he comido desde que nos fuimos de La Tierra… — declaró rascándose la nuca, un poco apenado.

— Yo te dije que descansaras un poco para comer, pero ¡no! No descansarías hasta ser el mejor sentai. ¿No? — espetó Hakase.

— Bueno… los vi a ti y a Ahim-chan entrenando y bueno… yo también quería superar mis límites. — explicó Gai, con una sonrisa segura.

— Yo creo que ya eres el mejor sentai, Gai-san. — declaró Ahim con una sonrisa sincera.

— Oh… muchas gracias, Ahim-chan. — agradeció el Silver rascándose nuevamente su nuca, ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora.

Por otro lado, el Red solo hizo una mueca volteando su vista. Sentía un raro hormiguero en su estómago. Y no, no era hambre, eran _celos._ Pero él se negaba a pensar eso. El Blue notó su extraña actitud. Se acercó a su oído.

— Tienes que controlar tus celos, puede que los demás se den cuenta. — le susurró. Marvelous hizo un mohín. Él era el único que sabía. Joe sonrió de lado y siguió a sus compañeros, quienes se dirigían al Galleon.

La Pink notó que Marvelous no estaba, volteó, viendo que él seguía allí parado. Sin dudar se dirigió hacia él.

— Marvelous-san, ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó inocentemente, mientras descansaba sus manos es su cintura pequeña. Marvelous captó esa acción y se tensó.

— Nada, Ahim. Estoy bien. — mintió, tratado de ignoran la estampida en su interior. Ahim no se tragó esa mentira, pero de todas formas, asintió.

— Doc-san hará la cena, ¿quieres ir? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

— No, no tengo hambre. — mintió otra vez, de solo pensar en sentarse al lado de ella sentía algo extraño recorrer su interior. En eso, su estómago ruge. Ahim cubrió su boca intentando reprimir una carcajada. Marvelous miro hacia ella por primera vez — No es gracioso. — declaró apuntándola con el dedo, pero eso no hizo que ella dejara de reír. Sin darse cuenta, el Red se había sonrojado ligeramente.

La Pink destapó sus labios, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa traviesa.

— Vamos, Doc-san ya debe tener la cena preparada. — en un rápido movimiento, Ahim tomó la mano de su líder y a arrastras lo llevó hacia el Galleon.

Cerca de allí, se encontraba una figura, supuestamente humana, observar desde las sombras.

— Así que... ¿estos sujetos son los supuestos Gokaigers? — preguntó a la nada, una sonrisa torcida se formó es su rostro — Pan comido. — luego de eso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su enorme saco, se fue de aquel lugar.

— ¡Ahim!, ¿a donde vas? Hakase ya sirvió la comida. — interrogó Luka viendo a la Pink ir en sentido contrario.

— Voy a ducharme, quería relajarme un poco. — explicó pacíficamente, abriendo la puerta del baño.

— Está bien. ¡Pero!, después le diré a Hakase que te cocine algo. — concluyó sin esperar la respuesta de su compañera, marchándose del lugar.

— No era necesario... — susurró para sí misma con una sonrisa, adentrandose al baño.

— ¿Y Ahim? — preguntó Marvelous con la boca llena, viendo que de sus dos compañera solamente había venido una.

— Se está duchando. ¡Y no hables con la boca llena, cochino! — exclamó la Yellow con desagrado, no podía creer que Ahim se haya enamorado de él. Los demás rieron ante la cómica escena. En eso, El Green se acordó de algo.

— Marvelous, antes de que son fueramos de La Tierra compré algo llamado Nara... Nara... Nara y algo más, ¿quieres probarlo? — preguntó sin rodeos el Green.

— ¿Otra delicia de La Tierra? ¡Obvio que sí! — exclamó, pero ésta vez, sin la boca llena.

Ahim deslizó el jabón en su brazo izquierdo, para luego deslizarlo por el otro. Tomó un poco de agua y sacó los rastros de jabón.

Habían pasado unos quince, veinte minutos. Seguro todos estarían durmiendo. Antes de salir, dejó que un poco de agua caliente se deslizara por sus hombros, relajandose.

Justo cuando cerró el grifo, oyó el ruido d se quedee la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Luka-san? Pensé que no te ducharías y... — su frase quedó en el aire, al ver que no era la Yellow. Se cubrió inmediatamente con una toalla, con rostro al rojo vivo.

— Ahim-chan~ — exclamó meloso su acompañante inesperado.

— M-Marvelous-san, ¿que hace aquí? — preguntó nerviosa desviando la mirada.

— No, Ahim-chan, deja eso de ser formal. — ordenó acercandose a ella, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acarició su suave mejilla. — Eres tan linda~ — aduló meloso, pero Ahim sintió una especie de olor a alcohol en su aliento...

Ahim tomó su rostro, estaba demasiado cerca — ¿Has comido Narazuke? — preguntó alarmada, viendo una sonrisa en el rostro de él que nunca había visto antes.

— Entonces así se llamaba... — pensó mirando la nada.

— Sácate la ropa. — ordenó, Marvelous la miró, se estaba mordiendo los labios y estaba totalmente roja. Se veía tan Kawaii así... — ¡Te di una orden! — exclamó enojada.

— Pero me da muuuuuucha flojera... — Marvelous hizo un puchero, se veía tan gracioso. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Ahim ya le había desprendido la camisa. — ¿Ahim-chan...? — antes de que pudiera continuar, la Pink lo calló con el dedo, haciendole saber de que se que quedara callado, y él obedecio. Cuando al fin logró lo que quería, antes de verselas, lo tapó con una toalla en la cintura. Lo hizo sentarse al lado de una regadera, y empezó amojarlo con una de ellas, él permaneció en silencio disfrutando del tacto. Y para no perder el tiempo, lo colocó Shampoo y la Crema, pero usó el de Luka. Cuando terminó tomó otra toalla y se puso de cuclillas para secarle el pelo, éste la miró mientras se ocupaba de él.

— Ya está, ¿te sientes mejor, Marvelous-kun? — preguntó de forma maternal, el interior de el nombrado se dio vuelta y las mejillas de él estaban ligeramente rosadas. A su nombre le puso "kun" y no "san". Asintió ligeramente. — Bien, vamos a cambiarnos. — ordenó tomandolo de las manos, pero un tirón hizo volteara.

— Pero... ¿ y sí nos ven? — preguntó preocupado, parece que ya estaba volviendo el Marvelous original.

— No lo haran, a ésta hora ya deben estar todos durmiendo. Confía en mí. — le regaló una sonrisa sincera haciendo él tomara más confiaza, y se paró.

Tomados de la mano, caminaros entre los pasillos del Galleon. Primero fueron hacia la habitación de Luka y Ahim, por suerte la primera tiene el sueño pesado, así que Ahim se cambió rápido, porque atrás de ella tenía a Marvelous y no sabía siquiera si la estaba mirando. Cuando la Pink se terminó de poner su pijama, se encaminaron hacia la habitación del Red.

Navi como de costumbre se había dormido en el sillón de Marvelous, éste y la Pink caminaron de puntitas de pie para no despertarla, y cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, en coro dejaron escapar todo el aire que mantenían y fueron hacia la habitación del Red.

Una vez dentro, Ahim ordenó — Vistete, yo me daré la vuelta y no miraré. — dijo haciendolo.

— Pero me da muuuuuucha flojera — exclamó tirandose a la cama, Ahim suspiró.

— Es raro oírte decir eso. — pensó en un susrro mientras se dirigía haciel closet y buscaba ropa interior.

Encontró un boxer de rayas negras y azules, lo tiró a la cama y tomó el pijama de Marvelous y se acercó a él. Tomó una bocanada de aire y le puso el boxer con los ojos cerrados y su cara mirando para otro lado. Cuando al fin terminó, prosiguió por el pantalón del pijama y después por su camisa. Ya cambiado a punto de dormirse, Marvelous miraba a su compañera. Ésta se acercó y le besó la frente. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, un fuerte tirón hizo quedara acostada al lado de su líder, ella soñolienta aceptó dormirse con él. Se acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó.

— Te quiero, Ahim-chan. — eso tomó por sorpresa a la nombrada, pero recordó el estado del Red y sonrió.

— Yo te quiero más, Marvelous. — declaró, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de el nombrado, y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Capítulo 2: Parte 1

**_Capítulo 2: Parte 1_**

— ¡Vamos, Ahim! ¡Abre la puerta! — pidió la Yellow a la Pink, golpeando la puerta con su mano hecha un puño. Cuando sus compañeros la vieron salir de la habitación de su capitán, empezaron a hacerle preguntas algo... vergonzosas, a excepción de Gai, quién no entendía del todo la situación. Y ella para no seguir tolerando las preguntas, huyó hacia su habitación hecha un tomate, y cerró la puerta con llave.

— No servirá seguir intentando, déjala. Quizás quiere estar un rato sola. — ordenó el Red con la boca llena, haciendo que la Yellow con un suspiro obedeciera.

 _ **En otro lado...**_

— ¡Fwishhh! — exclamó una... ¿marioneta? mientras una puerta corrediza dejaba ver al primero, a un hombre con traje de conductor, y a una chica robótica bastante simpática.

— ¡Conductor-san, Ticket-san, Wagon-san! — exclamaron tres chicos y dos chicas, mientras rodeaban a los aludidos en un abrazo.

— ¡A pasado intensamente mucho tiempo! — exclamó la chica robótica, correspondiendo el abrazo.

— ¡Nos alegramos mucho de verlos, minna-san! — exclamaron la marioneta y el conductor al mismo tiempo, los dos al borde de las lágrimas. Los chicos rieron ante su acción, y cortaron el abrazo.

— Nosotros también, Conductor-san. — empezó hablando el chico en el medio, su cabello castaño mezclado con rojizo llamaba mucho la atención — Pero... ya pasó un tiempo, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? y ¿Como volvimos a ser grandes? - preguntó mirando su cuerpo, viendo que el suelo estaba más lejos de lo normal, se había acostumbrado a ser un niño como antes.

— Bueno, nos informaron que la Galaxy Line tenían un nuevo Ressha, pero raramente la misma desapareció y solicitan ayuda de la Rainbow Line y de ustedes para poder encontrarla. — explicó la marioneta.

— O sea, ¿Lady-san vendrá? — preguntaron los cinco en coro.

— Así es, ¿qué dicen? — habló ahora el conductor, los cinco se miraron entre sonrisas, y le asintieron al primero.

 _ **Devuelta con los Gokaigers...**_

Hakase preparaba sus dos armas, mientras permanencia escondido en un rincón. Cuando escuchó un ruido sospechoso al lado de él, se incorporó rápidamente, visualizando a su amigo Gai, eso no lo detuvo, le disparó sin dudar, quitándole una vida, y después evitar uno de sus disparos escondiéndose.

— ¿Por qué tuve que jugar a éste juego? — se preguntó arrepentido haciendo un mohín, para después salir corriendo evitando los disparos del Silver, escondiéndose detrás de una pared. Cuando vio que su amigo ya no estaba ahí, soltó un largo suspiro. Volteó apoyándose en la pared, viendo lo que menos esperaba.

— _Yo_ , Hakase-kun. — saludó Luka, quitándole la última vida que poseía de un disparo. El Green hizo un puchero gracioso.

— Mou, Luka-san. Para la próxima déjame concentrarme. — pidió yéndose del lugar para dejar a los jugadores.

— ¡No prometo nada! — le gritó entre risas la Yellow. Sintió una bala quitarle una de sus dos vidas, volteó viendo la figura del causante de que ella pierda una vida con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

— Creo que tú también deberías concentrarte, Luka. — espetó el Blue, con una media sonrisa y su arma en alto. Su especialidad era la espada, pero eso no le impedía ser bueno con las armas de fuego. Luka disparó hacia él para girar en el suelo, tomando de barrera una pared. Joe intentó dispararle, pero se distrajo de aquella bala, y la misma le quitó una de sus dos vidas, ahora los dos estaban igualados, solamente uno ganaría.

— _No esperaba menos de ti, Joe._ — pensó Luka, pero ninguno de los dos se percataron de que estaban siendo espiados.

La misma persona sonrío, aprovechando el momento para atacar. De un salto, se encontraba justo arriba de ellos. Con sus dos armas de fuego, les arrebató su última vida, tomando el puesto de ganador.

— ¿Ahim? — preguntó Luka viendo una figura femenina de espaldas, la aludida se giró, mostrando una sonrisa de aprobación. El Blue y la Yellow no podían estar más sorprendidos. Claro, ellos sabían que ella es fuerte, pero si ganó, eso significa que venció a todos, incluyendo a su capitán, Marvelous. Eso sí que no lo podían creer.

El campo de juego desapareció, dejando a la vista el interior del Galleon. Marvelous, Gai y Hakase se encontraban en el sofá cada uno abrazando sus piernas. Los recién llegados ladearon sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes? — preguntó Joe adelante de los tres, los mismos alzaron sus cabezas ante su llamado.

— Ahim... es muy mala... — empezó a hablar el Silver, pero decidió no seguir y agachar su cabeza nuevamente.

La aludida frunció el ceño y ladeó levemente su cabeza, sin comprender la situación. Tal vez estaba mal por haber perdido en aquel juego. Pero, si el juego consiste en matar y sobrevivir, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Después de un intento fallido de quitarle una de sus vidas a su compañero, el Silver caminaba sin rumbo alguno, mientras se mantenía concentrado en cualquier movimiento._

 _De repente, ve a alguien tropezar y caer sobre sus antebrazos. Dejó de lado el sentimiento de que estaba en un juego y que posiblemente podía ser una trampa, su bondad era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa._

— _¿Estás bien?_ — _preguntó con preocupación al ver que se trataba de una de sus compañeras, la misma asintió, haciéndole saber que su daño era leve._

— _Es un juego, pero en verdad, duele._ — _bromeó la Pink, escuchando una risita de parte del Silver. Volteó para reír con él, pero al ver que se encontraba demasiado cerca, no hizo más que mirar sus ojos, cuales se encontraban brillando a más no poder. Su instinto de rivalidad le estaba ganando a la bondad en la batalla, haciendo que tome su arma de fuego, y dispararle sin piedad a su compañero. No sin antes pedirle disculpas en un susurro, dejando muy confundido al Silver._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

— Tienes razón. Ahim, yo no te crié así. — exageró el capitán para después volver a enterrar su rostro en sus rodillas.

— ¿Tú también, Marvelous-san? — pensó la Pink.

 _ **Devuelta con otro FLASHBACK:**_

 _Después de ser obligado por Luka a jugar, el Gokai Red caminaba a paso tranquilo en aquel bosque, a pesar de ser un juego, los gráficos eran geniales. Hakase era literalmente un genio._

 _Pero al escuchar el ruido de un arbusto sacudirse, hizo que dejara de contemplar el bosque virtual y agudizara sus sentidos. Se posicionó en forma de ataque, esperando cualquier movimiento. Y cuando por fin ocurrió, Marvelous protegió su espalda de una bala que quería atravesar su cuerpo con una de sus dos espadas. Se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a disparar donde vendría aquella bala, y vio el cuerpo de alguien girar sobre el suelo para usar de escudo un árbol. El moreno bajó el arma al reconocer perfectamente esa vestimenta._

— _Ahim, sal de ahí. He visto que has entrenado mucho, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres._ — _retó el Red, esperando ansioso ver el esfuerzo de de la princesa. La misma obedeció, dejándose ver por el capitán pirata._

— _Acepto tu desafío, Marvelous-san. Pero si el golpe que te doy te duele tanto aquí como fuera del juego, no me haré cargo._ — _desafió Ahim, sin perder ese estilo elegante de princesa que tanto amaba el Red. Ante aquellas palabras, el mismo sonrió, aceptando el hecho de que si dolería, velaría la pena._

 _Los dos se posicionaron, esperando el llamado de la naturaleza virtual diera el comienzo de aquel enfrentamiento, mientras que el silencio inunda el campo de batalla. Para un tercera persona en aquel lugar, aquel silencio sería incómodo, pero para ellos dos era el fruto de sus innumerables expectativas del otro. Una gota de aquel líquido cristalino viaja sobre una de las verdes hojas de un árbol, cuando se despegó de aquella hoja, su viaje hacia un pequeño charco emprendió, y su pequeño ruido pero bastante auditivo dio a saber que ya había llegado, pero no lo solamente eso, sino que también dio inicio a la batalla del Red y la Pink._

 _Marvelous disparó tres veces, para así despistarla y cuando esté esquivando los balas, atacar. Pero Ahim fue más rápida y usó su espada para cambiar el rumbo de las balas, y usó el mismo método de él, pero disparó más veces. Eso no inmutó al Red, el pudo ver a través de las balas y así esquivarlas sin usar la espada. Cuando la Pink lo veía venir cada vez más cerca, se le ocurrió una idea, y para llevarla a cabo, disparó una vez más. Ésta vez, el Red si usó la espada, la apunto con su arma de fuego ya cuando estaba bastante cerca. La idea de la Pink salió a la perfección. Con una elegante patada, mando a aquella arma de fuego a volar, eso hizo que soltara la espada que ella poseía y de un salto tomar el arma en el aire. El Red aprovechó aquella arma desechada._

— _Nada mal, Ahim - elogió el capitán, apreciando el aterrizaje de la Pink_ — _. Pero necesitarás mucho más que eso para vencerme._ — _sentenció acercándose para atacarla._

 _Ahim se petrificó, lo único que hacía era mirar sus ojos destellantes corriendo hacia ella, pidiendo que se acerquen todavía más. Red dejó de correr y empezó a caminar, percatándose del distrajo de Pink. La misma no se dio cuenta del cambio de velocidad, hasta que llegó muy cerca de ella._

— _Ahim, mantén la cabeza aquí._ — _pidió en un suave susurro cerca de su oído. La aludida sonrojada asintió mientras apretaba los labios, desviando la mirada. Tan lentamente como llegó, El Red se separó de La Pink. Mientras que la segunda no se atrevía mirarlo a los ojos, miraba su pecho, alejarse de a poco._

 _Otra vez empezó otra batalla, pero en vez de empezarla alguien más, Ahim se adelantó. Intentando atacar a su capitán con múltiples balas, la mayoría en la cabeza. Marvelous preparó sus dos armas con filo, y partió todas las balas en dos. Al finalizar, no vio rastros de la morena. Agudizó sus sentidos, escuchando cada vez más cerca el ruido de las ramas sacudirse. Hasta que, por fin, sintió que la Pink venía desde uno de los árboles. La misma de un saltó, fue directamente con sus dos armas en alto, quedando encima de él. El Red al no prepararse para cargarla, tembló y cayó en el suelo. Los dos habían quedado muy cerca del otro. Marvelous miraba maravillado a su compañera de tripulación, tan roja como su traje, además de verse hermosamente linda, se veía hermosamente tierna. Pero de repente, Ahim desapareció, como si de un sueño se tratara. Cuando se dio cuenta, recordó su arma, la cual se encontraba parada, justo como la había dejado antes de que Ahim saltara hacia él._

 _Se dejó caer por completo, apreciando el bello cielo azul que lo rodeaba._

* _Y pensar que gané por una estupidez.* Resonó en su cabeza._

 _Cuando pareció una eternidad, Red se sentó, apreciando delante de él la aparición de la Pink. Se quedó viendo la figura de la misma por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que su ropa era distinta que a la de antes. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, y su flequillo y otros pelos cortos colgaban dulcemente sobre su rostro. Llevaba unas hermosas bucaneras negras, y un vestido negro corto similar a sus otros vestidos._

— _Todavía me quedan dos vidas,_ _ **Darling**_ _._ — _dijo Ahim haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, alzando su arma de fuego nuevamente. El Red captó el cambio repentino de la Pink._

— _¿Darling?_ — _preguntó Marvelous, sin entender esa palabra. Ahim respondió con una sonrisa, apretando el gatillo dos veces. El Red al no reaccionar con rapidez, perdió sus dos vidas restantes. Su mirada buscó la de Ahim, pero sin embargo la misma se encontraba en otro mundo, mirando fijamente el suelo, como si fuese muy interesante. Se incorporó para taparle la vista, haciendo que simplemente observe su pecho. A pesar de querer llamar su atención, Ahim no reaccionó. Posó su mano en uno de sus hombros, así pudiendo llamar su atención._ — _¿Qué ocurre?_ — _preguntó, en un intento de ayuda. La Pink se quedó viendo sus ojos por un momento, apreciándolos. Hasta que, difícilmente, desvió su mirada para responder._

— _¿Con qué?_ — _respondió con otra pregunta incrédula intentando prestar atención a cualquier cosa que la rodeaba, pero parecía algo imposible. Sentía la mirada de su capitán intentando adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba, la ponía cada vez más nerviosa._

— _No te hagas._ — _pidió Marvelous serio buscando su mirada, la ponía nerviosa y lo sabía, y adoraba ser el causante de aquella sensación en ella._

— _No sé de qué hablas._ — _Espetó Ahim, de mala gana la mano de su capitán de su hombro_ — _Además, ya es hora de que te vayas, tienes que dejar a los demás jugadores seguir con lo suyo._ — _espetó nuevamente, dejando a su capitán con las palabras en la boca. Le dedicó una última mirada, corta, pero con un brillo intenso, que solamente pudo ver en una sola ocasión; aquella en la que encontraron a un niño colegial, vestido de negro, que había robado su Ranger Key de Shinken Red. Se giró sobre sus talones, mostrando su revelada espalda que dejaba ver ese vestido, y comenzó su viaje, y su meta, era el puesto ganador. El Red quedó unos segundos apreciando su figura, hasta que la Pink desapareció de su campo visual. Dejó escapar un suspiro, que venía queriendo soltar desde que ella lo miró a sus ojos, y emprendió su camino, afuera del juego._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Todos miraban a su compañera Rosa, sentada en el sillón, mientras tomaba su té sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda por las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros de tripulación. Con una mano en la manija de la taza, y la otra al costado de la misma, alzó ligeramente y con delicadeza la primera, así terminándose su segunda taza de té.

Al dejar la taza de té en la mesa, dejó escapar un poco de aire silenciosamente, para alzar la mirada y armarse de valor para mirar a los ojos a sus compañeros, quienes la miraban con desaprobación, ya parecían eternos los segundos, y el no verlos parpadear la incomodaba más. Comenzó a impacientarse, dejó escapar un poco más de aire para poder hablar.

— Les vuelvo a repetir: no recuerdo haber hecho esas cosas. — repitió, buscando sin éxito que dejen de molestarla, a pesar de pensar que aquellas palabras nunca pasarían por su cabeza, fue inevitable.

— Ahim, no podría creer que lo hayas hecho, pero... — empezó hablando la Yellow, cuando se vio interrumpida por su compañera, quién de un salto se paró.

— ¿Estás dudando de mí, Luka-san? — preguntó algo dolida la princesa, mirándola con ojos suplicantes. La mirada de Luka cambió drásticamente.

— No, Ahim es que... — intentó explicar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

— No, está bien — espetó Ahim, pero ¿qué estaba bien? ¡Nada!, a pesar de eso, no tenía otra cosa para decir, quería irse rápidamente de ahí —. Creo que tienes razón, creería lo mismo que tú. — comentó yendo hacia el perchero y tomó su chaqueta rosa, poniéndosela rápidamente. Y sin más que decir, salió por la puerta principal, dejando a todos sentados allí. Luka frotó sus ojos con frustración, Hakase al darse cuenta de su problema, dejó caer tímidamente su mano sobre su hombro, Luka lo miró a los ojos, y el Green le brindó una sonrisa única, que hacía que nada más le importe. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que Hakase se sienta satisfecho con su labor.

Joe le dedicó una rápida mirada a su capitán, que lo decía todo. Además de estar celoso por el acto de Hakase, decía que persiga a su compañera. Marvelous, quien, sin chistar, persiguió a su compañera, sin olvidarse su gabardina roja. Al salir, vio a Ahim no muy lejos, adentrándose a un bosque cercano al Galleon. En pasos largos y decididos, Marvelous siguió a Ahim.

Parecía una eternidad, pero la Pink no paraba y mi se cansaba, Red tampoco se quedaba atrás. En cualquier momento podrían salir del bosque. Y así como se dijo, los dos Gokaigers se encontraban ya afuera de aquel bosque, dejando ver un hermoso lago donde se podía apreciar los rayos del sol dar contra el primero, que parecían millones de diamantes destellando sobre el agua azul.

— Lindo lugar. — espetó el Red. Sobresaltando a la Pink

— Oh, Marvelous, me causaste escalofríos. — exclamó Ahim con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho calculando sus latidos. Ese lugar le transmitía paz, por eso su cambio de humor. Le dio la espalda para poder apreciar la vista, sintiéndose maravillada con lo que veía.

Marvelous apreció su figura por segunda vez en el día, recordando su bella y pálida espalda. Sintió su cabeza hervir su rostro al recordar esa imagen. Sacudió su cabeza, logrando por un pelo poder olvidarse. Caminó hasta estar al lado de ella, cruzándose de brazos apreció la imagen, de verdad era hermoso. Mientras que la Pink cautelosamente miraba sus acciones.

Siguieron ahí por un rato, sus brazos se rozaban causándoles ese rojo en sus mejillas, entre miradas, cada vez se sonrojaban más o sonreían al desviar la mirada. Hasta que sus miradas chocaron como dos autos en un accidente, los ojos del otro destellaban, creando avalanchas en el estómago del otro. Los hombros molestaban en su cercanía, quedando el uno adelante del otro, cada vez más cerca.

Pero de repente, algo los interrumpió, y no algo normal, como un pájaro o uno de sus compañeros de tripulación. Si no un mismísimo tren en los aires, y no era solamente uno, si no cinco, con los mismos colores que los Gokaigers, exceptuando a Gai.

— ¿Trenes...? — preguntó el Red para sí, extrañado, observando a los trenes dar volteretas por los aires, hasta que fueron directamente a un lugar escondido entre los árboles al otro lado del lago — ¿Vamos? — preguntó entusiasta, sacando una Ranger Key.

— Hai. — respondió la Pink sacando una Ranger Key del mismo Sentai. Sacando sus Gokai Celullar, ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

 _¡Gokai Change!_

 _¡JETMAN!_

Y así, como Red Hawk y White Swan, los dos desplegaron sus alas para emprender camino en el aire, rumbo hacia aquellos trenes.

¡Kon'nichiwa! (^-^)/  
Lo lamento tanto por no publicar uwu' Se me ocurrió un idea súper fantástica (? como para película, entonces por eso tardé. No quería dejarlos sin la continuación, así que publiqué ésta pequeña parte del capítulo, y de mientras, los dejo con intriga 7u7 cuando la complete será actualizada a continuación de ésta nota.  
Y ustedes, ¿quienes creen que serán sus visitantes? OwO Déjenme saber lo que piensan en los comentarios.  
¡Nos leemos cuando termine de escribir ésta parte, Sayonara!


End file.
